Northskies
Northskies is a very bulky red tabby feline with numerous scars covering her body. Dark green eyes with shredded ears. Both of her parents are Deceased. Personality Northskies can be called many things, but one of the most obvious features is that she doesn't like the idea of giving up, which gives her a very stubborn outlook on life. She always ends up looking at the most negative things in life as thats how she was pretty much born. Those who first meet her though, she will show that she obviously doesn't trust them due to the fact that a lot of cats that had ended up joining Hawkclan ended up betraying them, so this feline is always very warry of those around her. Another thing you will notice about this feline is that she is always content, considering in the past that she used to have other people trying to assassinate her, mostly Bloodclan, due to that almost every raid they did was unsucessful due to her being there to stop it. However, if the creature is brave enough too, Northskies will consider that creature as a friend, and will literally protect them with her life. She is extremely loyal and protective of her friends, and if something bad happens to them, she usually ends up going on a violent rampage. Due to her violent nature, she isn't against taking those she knew, or anything for that matter as she usually would attack a loner, enemy, or even her own clanmates if she had the right reason too. Northskies also is known for having a sealed/closed off heart, as she shows no sympathy for others in the clan considering that no one showed her sympathy other than her mate, who is currently missing. When she did have an apprentice, she wouldn't go easy on them and expect them to try their best even if it was just sparring. Many thing makes this feline angry, but what ticks her off the most is the teasing of her family, and she will usually go to the point of killing the creature that made fun of her heritage, considering she's the great granddaughter of the leader who had lost her sanity and began killing her own clanmates. Most think that she belongs in Bloodclan due to her violent nature, but what most find out about the she-cat, is that she isn't a killer, and she has her own morals that she follows. Northskies will usually end up severely hurt her enemy, but she never put herself in the position to kill a being, even though she had wanted too many times. Northskies is usually seen with no emotions on her face as she thinks that emotion shows weakness and lets the enemy take advantage of those emotions. Even though she sounds quite thick headed, over the years she was able to put together a load of battle experiences and is quite smart when it comes going into battle, rather than attacking blindly and clumsily. However, if there is a conflict in the clan, she usually ends up resorting to violence. More things she hates is the following: Annoying cats, those who give up, those who disagree and have a stupid argument against her, Anti-clans, selfish creatures, and those who think they are all that. Its very rare for this feline to actually care about something other than her friends, but now that she had became a mother, she is a little soft hearted toward kits, and that could easily be taken advantage of. Another thing is that she likes to be alone, literally most of the time she can be found outside in the forest just walking around, of course she thinks about her past and thinks back to where she thought she could have kept her parents and siblings from dying. In general, Northskies is very short tempered and easy to tick off, but can also be understanding, especially about concepts of insanity, and its obvious that she can be very cold hearted to most and is suspicious, even to her clanmates. History When Northy was born, it was obvious that there was tension between Pinewhisker and Fallenleaf, due to that they both had cheated on each other several times, and the clan didn't exactly like Pinewhisker either considering he was a playboy, but when Northy was a kit, she tried her best to ignore the hateful stares that raked her body. Northy lived a pretty normal life as a kit, as she playfought most of the time with one of her closest friends, Chemicalkit, who would later on become her first mate. As a kit herself, she got into a lot of trouble and talked very big when she was a kit saying that she would become leader and all that jazz. Getting out camp, causing trouble, that's pretty much all the little she-cat was able to do, but her father, was literally like a role model for the feline. Everything changed though when she became an apprentice. As soon as she had became an apprentice, her father died. When Northy first saw her body, she didn't want to believe it, and she was mortified. What made it worse was that current medicine cat, Cloverleaf, had hated her father, and while her dead fathers body was there, the medicine cat raked her claws across his face and body. It was then that Northy's heart began to close and become dark as she attacked the medicine cat, nearly killing her, but stopping due to the fact that she didn't want to become a monster. The one who was able to stop her though was Pereginepaw, currently Peregineskies. After that event, Northskies was never the same again, and simply became more and more violent due to it. There was a event in her life where she got her first scar, and that was when a pack of badgers had gone into the camp, and then ran off, and Northy of course wanting to prove her strength, ran after them. She encountered one of them, and her worried friends followed her, but it was already too late as the badger had sunk its claws into the red felines back. But she soon recovered, but her heart was still dark as she began terrorizing Pereginepaw, considering he was the weakest of the bunch, and she became a huge bully to all of those around her. At that time, Northy didn't believe in a mentor, and trained herself by attacking those around her, gaining experience and fights as she went. The one raid that was most memorable to the she-cat was when Bloodclan tried to raid them at night. It was then she met her rival, and they fought it out as she attacked the leader of the raid. With her large body, she was able to win and stopped the raid from continuing and no cats were taken in the process. Soon after though, her mother passed from old age, and now she was all alone, to deal with her level of sanity. Northy became more and more violent and soon her paws were always stained with blood, as she didn't bother to wash them. It was then that she started have feelings to Chemical when she was a kitten, and it was then that they both gave into their violence and attacked each other due to Chemical getting her angry. Chemical ended up breaking Northy's leg, and it was quickly mended, and soon they fell in love. It wasn't soon after that, that Chemical became inactive and left Northy alone again. Of course still being in the old territory, Bloodclan decided to take over the clan, which the long ago leader back then was called Haemon Mist, a very powerful albino feline with almost every power and took over Northy's clanmates. Of course being her stubborn self, she didn't believe anything they said attacked the feline, unltimately though it was useless and the feline was smitted down. After Bloodclan had left, Whitestar, her greatgrandmother, went insane and began killing the clans kits and taking the fellow leader, Hawkstar, hostage and threatening to kill her. At about this time, the entire clan seemed to hate Northy as she only had about 2 or 3 allies that enjoyed her company, while the cat hated her the most, was indeed Winterclouds daughter, Wildstreak. Lourvreart was also another cat that hated her guts. When there was chaos in the camp because of Whitestar, Northy took this chance to decide to settle the score with Wildstreak and attacked savagely. During this time, she was an age of the warrior, but kept herself as an apprentice to have her enemies underestimate her, and she believed she wasn't ready to be called a warrior yet. After that battle, Whitestar was a driven out, and a new leader was appointed, and that would be Pereginestar, which Northy would refuse to follow his order. It was then that she seemed to go into hiding, and wasn't seen for a long time. As soon as Northskies decided to return, things had changed, and considering that those still hated her were around, she knew she wouldn't get anywhere. The large feline had remained herself as she then began fighting violently again, especially against Bloodclan and few of her clan mates, causing a lot of havoc. However, it was during this time, that she finally met her mate, Tigerroar, who was an aristocrat at that time. Being herself, she decided to attack the male, and while they were fighting, he was able to match up to her strength and soon they fell in love and had kits. Those kits were named Siberia, Dapplekit, Nightkit, and Harrierkit. But almost a couple days later, Northskies became inactive and lost her aristocrat title that she had worked so hard to achieve and prove to her clan that she was worth more then just a tool. When she came back 2 years later, she realized that her mate was missing, and her kits were nowhere to be found anymore. Fearing the worst, she grieved for a couple days, however she knew that she would have to start out new again, considering that she almost didn't know anyone in the clan anymore. Soon she began chatting again, and it wasn't soon enough that she began to make lifelong friends, and realized that there were at least 4 people she remembered when she was there a while ago. Skyscraper, Noirscape, Tumultdusk, and Peregineskies. It was then a couple days after returning, she was able to find one of her kits, who was an apprentice and had grown up to be so big. That cat was Harrierpaw, who was the last surviving of her siblings. Not soon after meeting her daughter again, that Northskies became possessed by her greatgrandmother, Whitestar, and began to attack her clanmates. It was then that the feline was saved by her clanmate Peregineskies as the spirt, who dispatched the spirit. The next couple of weeks, she simply became accustomed with the new territory again and began to make more friends on top of that. It wasn't soon however, that she discovered what had caused all of her violence throughout the years. She had a demon. Yes, the red tabby had a demon inside her, and it was beginning to grow in strength. Several occasions she began to attack her best friends and become possessed when she was angry. It was only recently that she was able to finally come up with her new battle strategy. She would be able to use her demon mode. Demon mode meant that she was using her demon's power, but the demon wasn't controlling her power in the end, and that gave her special perks in the end. However, the only record she had for holding that mode, was 5 minutes. Currently, Northskies is trying to work up again to her aristocrat position, and hopes to find her mate again sooner or later. Category:Regular Members